A Charmed Finale Rewrite: Morality STILL Bites
by JustEs
Summary: Starting directly after The Jung and the Restless, what if a familiar visitor from the future tells Piper that in order to save Leo, she can't kill the Jenkinses? COMPLETED JUNE 5TH! Thanks to all my readers!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Another site, Charmed's Designation, has a game going on, called the Demon Hunt, and one of our tasks was to write a series finale. But in order to not force anyone to read spoilers, we had to start with the latest episode, "The Jung and The Restless", and finish it from there. This was written before we saw any of the other episodes, but now that the contest is over, so I can post it here. This is my version of what our team came up with. Hope you like it! _

**Morality STILL Bites -- A Charmed Series Finale Rewrite**

**by JustEs**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I own nothing Charmed. All characters in this fic are property of the WB and Aaron Spelling Productions. This fic totally ignores everything in "Gone with the Witches", "Kill Billie, Vol II", and "Forever Charmed" and takes place right after "The Jung and the Restless"._

**CHAPTER ONE**

"So what did you guys see in your dreams?" Paige wanted to know. "Since I wasn't with you guys, I don't know."

Phoebe smiled. "Kids! Lots of kids running the Bay Mirror, and then one of them--oh, such a pretty little dark-haired girl!--telling me that if I wanted her, that I'd have to hurry, that she was running out of time."

Paige looked confused. "I thought you gave up on the idea of finding your daughter's father."

"I thought I had, too," Phoebe admitted. "After what happened with Dex... Now I'm not so sure."

"Did you see her father?" Paige wanted to know.

Phoebe blushed. "Yeah. Coop."

"COOP!"

"Yeah, imagine that. Me falling for a cupid or a cupid falling for me."

"You don't want that!" Piper warned. "You can't! Us getting together with magical guys isn't a good idea. Look at me and Leo! Me being a witch and him being a whitelighter didn't work, just like it didn't for Mom and Sam!"

"Well, one part of it sure worked out!" Paige pointed out, a bit insulted.

"Yeah, we're lucky that they had you," Piper admitted. "Just like Leo and I are lucky we had Wyatt and Chris so they could be half-whitelighter, too. But it still caused Mom's death! And both Leo and I agree we're better off if he's mortal, so we can have as close to a normal life as possible! That's why he clipped his wings! Just like you and Henry! Phoebe, look what happened between you and Cole! You can't fall for someone magical! And you certainly can't be falling in love with someone now when we're getting ready to fight the Ultimate Evil!"

Phoebe shrugged. "You know you can't decide when or who you fall for. It just happens. But I won't let it get in my way of the battle, Piper. I didn't in my dream. When you were in trouble, I left Coop to come help, even though he was disappointed."

"What did you dream, Piper?" Paige asked. trying to change the subject.

Piper smiled. "I saw Leo as an old man, with us surrounded by our grandchildren. They might have been our great-grandchildren. Lots of kids."

Paige smiled, too. "That sounds nice. I wish I'd seen Henry and me that way."

"You didn't?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

Paige shook her head. "No, I saw Henry in his office, but then I saw a dream version of myself saying that that wasn't where my destiny lies."

"Of course it does!" Piper protested. "Just like mine lies with Leo and--I guess!--Phoebe's lies with Coop."

Paige shook her head. "No, my dream me was right. I could hear Mkelle screaming. If I'd thought about my charge first rather than Henry, maybe I could have saved her."

Piper shrugged. "And if she hadn't died and become a whitelighter, she wouldn't have been able to save you! It worked out," and Phoebe nodded.

"Why did you see a dream version of you who told you what to do and we didn't?" Phoebe wanted to know.

Paige shrugged. "You're the psychology major, not me. You tell me."

"I'll tell you what it told me!" cried Billie as she marched into the room. "It told me that my sister is right! Your powers are going to your head! Except for Paige, all you care about is yourself and your own personal lives! Paige was the only one concerned about others outside your own family! You just use your powers for yourself! So you must be stopped!"

"Billie, that's not true!" Phoebe protested. "You know it's not! You know us! You know that we only use our powers for good! We have since we got them!"

"Oh, yeah? When?" Billie demanded. "You needed me to go save innocents for you, while you guys just went off on your merry way! You even faked your own deaths so you could get out of doing your duty! The only time you've helped an innocent since I've been here has been when you're forced or if someone's going after you! You just use your powers for your own personal gain! I heard about you using your powers to turn reporters-mortals!-into rats!"

Piper laughed. "They deserved it!"

"And wanting to use your powers to get Paige a wedding dress!"

"She didn't!" Paige pointed out.

"But she wanted to, which is just as bad! And using her powers to make Wyatt a costume! Christy's friends have been watching you and they're right! You guys are becoming too powerful! You're the Ultimate Evil and you must be stopped!"

"US the Ultimate Evil!" Piper stared in shock. "Billie, Christy's friends are demons! They're the ones who held her captive all of those years and they must've turned her into one, too!"

"My sister is not a demon! You're the ones who are turning evil!"

Piper glared and warned, "Billie, I would suggest you leave this house immediately. You've been our friend, almost a fourth sister, and I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to, but if you keep talking like this..."

"You'd what?" Billie shouted back. "You'd vanquish ME? I'm not a demon! I'm not a warlock! I'm a witch! Just like you! Just like your sisters! Just like my sister! You've vanquished demons for so long that now you think you can decide who's good and who's evil and whoever you decide is evil, you can just vanquish! But that's not what our powers are supposed to be about! Paige, that's what you told me when I first met you! You said that they're supposed to be about helping people! You guys are the Ultimate Evil, the Baddest of the Big Bads because you should know better and you must be stopped and you will be stopped!" and with that she flamed out.

"Well, look who just flamed out!" Piper cried, pointing at the spot where Billie had been standing. "Witches don't flame out! Demons do! She's become a demon, just like her sister! She must be stopped!"

"Phoebe flamed out when she was Cole's queen," Paige pointed out quietly. "Should we have vanquished her?"

"PHOEBE'S OUR SISTER!" Piper protested. "Under the Seer's spell! Billie's not under any spell, she just believes her sister. This is totally different. I can't believe it! After we brought her into our home, befriended her, taught her all we knew, even let her use our Book of Shadows to find her sister, then helped her take care of her sister once we found her, how dare she accuse us of being the Ultimate Evil!"

Phoebe nodded. "You're right, Piper. I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out, but you're right. The only way I'll get my daughter is if we vanquish both of them. We've gotta vanquish them before they vanquish us.

Paige stared at both of them, unable to believe it. "Guys, we can't vanquish fellow witches. It's not allowed. On that point she's right. Doling out punishment like that is for the Elders to do, not us."

Piper turned to glare at her youngest sister. "The Elders are totally useless! Just like they've always been! Besides, Sandra's the one who told me that the Elders think we'd have to battle Billie and Christy in order to get Leo back. Vanquishing them is the only way to get Leo back and I _will_ get Leo back. _Nothing_ will stop me from getting him back."

"Then, Mom, _please_ don't kill!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I received a number of constructive criticisms on this chapter (and I love them!) asking if Chris in the future is evil, why is he trying to change the sisters? So I did some editing. Hope you like the addition!_ CHAPTER TWO 

At the sound of this so-familiar voice, the three sisters spun. There stood Chris Halliwell, looking exactly as he did when they'd last seen him, lying, dying, on Piper and Leo's bed.

"CHRIS!" cried Piper, running and hugging her son.

Paige stared at him in shock. "But you're dead! I saw you die!"

"Unless he's our little Chris grown up," Phoebe guessed.

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm the same one. When I faded from here, I reappeared back in my own time. And because the poison in Gideon's sword happened here, not there, it no longer affected me there. But it was different. I was different. If things stay the same, Mom, your son won't grow up to be me. I kept killing people, Mom! I couldn't stop myself from killing!"

"WHAT?" screamed Piper.

Chris nodded. "The Angel of Destiny appeared to me. She said that I wasn't the same man that I was when I left, but that I had a chance to change it, change Wyatt, who was even more evil than he was when the Titans were in charge. Mom, he's now the Source of all Evil and I'm his right-hand man—like Shax was for the original Source!"

"NO!" Piper moaned. "What happened?"

"When I asked the Angel of Destiny what had changed, she said that you and Aunt Phoebe crossed the line, punishing the guilty rather than saving the innocents, actually killing Aunt Paige when she got in the way, trying to stop you! She said that thanks to that, Dad was never returned to you--whatever that means--and someone named Coop was taken away from Aunt Phoebe, so she was never allowed to have her daughter. That's when you two decided to get even and went on a rampage of terror. Thanks to you two, the witch trials were started and you two died on the pyre when I was 14, so Wyatt and I got even, continuing your reign of terror! That's why he found the grimoire and became the Source, Mom--to be sure that he wouldn't be burned, too, since only the Charmed Ones can stop the Source! Please Mom, stop the Source! The Angel will only let me stay for a short while, just long enough to warn you! I learned how to love my dad when I was here the last time and Wyatt and I need him! Please don't kill him by killing fellow witches!"

Paige was in shock, silent at the news of how she had apparently died. Piper's eyes narrowed. "But...if you're evil as well now, why do you want to change?" She was suspicious that maybe this was a ploy of the Jenkins sisters, trying to prevent them from being vanquished.

Chris looked pained "I'm not evil," he protested. "No more than I was the last time I was here – but the Chris in the reality I returned to is!" He sighed impatiently, sounding more like the half-whitelighter the sisters remembered. "Look, I came back once to save Wyatt from becoming evil. Now I've returned to try to save you all from turning evil! And to save Wyatt and me from becoming evil! Please, don't kill them– there is another way. There must be!' and with that Chris faded away.

For the longest of times, the Charmed Ones were unable to say a word, thinking about what Chris had told them. Phoebe could feel herself back on that pyre, the flames burning her skin. Paige was staring at her sisters, unable to believe that they would actually have killed her, but knowing that they were wrong and that she would've done anything to stop them. And Piper, well, Piper was in shock, unable to know what to think.

"He's right, Piper," Phoebe whispered. "Wrong things done for the right reasons are still wrong!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Piper nodded. "Yeah, he is. Well, now we know what we have to do. Paige, started scrying for the Jenkinses, and then I have something else for you to do. Phoebe, start working on a couple spells. I'm going to make a potion."

"POTION!" cried Paige. "Didn't you hear a word Chris said?"

Piper shook her head. "No, not to vanquish the Jenkinses--to save them. We're going to open up Christy's eyes, so she knows just how evil her so-called friends are! We know how evil the Triad was—they were working for the original Source! And by saving her, we'll show Billie that we're not evil! Then there will be no Ultimate Battle of Good vs. Evil, just one to save them, especially Christy--the Ultimate Innocent!"

As Piper worked on the potion made from some hair she found on a brush that Christy and Billie had used, Phoebe worked on the spells, and Paige first verified that the Jenkinses were at Magic School, then began working on the second potion that was part of Piper's plan.

Finally, they felt ready for the confrontation that they knew had to sister knew exactly what they now needed to do.

"I hope this part of the plan works," Piper fretted.

Phoebe had come up with a reworking of Brianna's spell that Prue had used to fight Gabriel and his crystal sword. The sisters stood, holding hands, and recited the spell three times:

_We call upon the Power of Three,  
To help us fulfill our destiny,  
Take our powers, blessed be,  
Multiply their strength by three._

There was a clap of thunder and blinding, swirling lights, as the sisters fell to the floor. As they slowly came to again, the now three versions of each sister looked at each other.

"How do we tell which of us is the original?" one of the Phoebes asked.

One of the Paiges shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter as long as we stick to the plan."

All three Pipers nodded. "Then let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

The nine divided into three sets of Charmed Ones. As one of the Phoebes picked up her potion bottle, she had a premonition.

"What did you see?" her group's Piper asked.

"We're too late!" cried that Phoebe. "They're coming here!. We don't have time to go to Magic School!"

Another group's Piper nodded. "Okay – change of location but the same plan."

A few moments later Billie and Christy flamed into the attic to find themselves facing the Charmed Ones.

Piper stood, hands on hips. "You're not welcome here. Get out!"

"I don't think so," Christy smirked. "This is gonna be our place soon. It's time _you _left! Permanently!" And with that, a huge fireball exploded out towards the Halliwells. Piper gestured and the fireball exploded.

Christy tried again, and this time Paige called for the fire and TK'd it back towards them.

Billie looked to her sister. "We'll do it together."

Christy nodded. "And aim this time for the weakest."

Together they turned and created a massive wall of flame that projected towards the Halliwells.

"Billie!" cried Phoebe. "Stop! You don't want to do this! You don't need to do this!"

"She's lying." Christy snapped. "You know they need to die!" and she directed the fiercest flame towards Phoebe, who was consumed by the flame, and disappeared. "And you're next!"' she cried triumphantly, directing the flames towards Piper and Paige, who also disappeared.

Billie stopped projecting. She looked around suspiciously.

"Well, that was easy," Christy smirked. "I expected more of a fight!"

"It must've been astral projections!" Billie insisted, remembering hearing about how the Charmed Ones had defeated Zankou and the Nexus. "You can't vanquish them that easily!"

"Maybe you give them too much credit," Christy laughed. "They're the ones who should be blonde, not us!"

"Ya think?" a voice behind them made them spin around.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"How….." Christy began as she saw the Charmed Ones standing before them.

"Catch!" cried Paige as the sisters threw several bottles of potion at the Jenkins sisters and began to chant the original spell Phoebe had written:

_By the Power of Three  
Open their eyes and let them see  
Just how evil the Triad can be!_

Christy fireballed them and with Billie's projected power, the Charmed Ones were again consumed by the fire.

"I feel strange," moaned Christy.

"And why can I still hear chanting?" Billie asked.

The attic door flew open. Outside stood the original Charmed Ones. They watched as the Jenkins sisters fell to the floor . "Quick," cried Piper. "The crystal cage!"

They quickly placed the crystals around the prone bodies of the girls.

Phoebe nodded. "They should be in their vision now."

"Will we know when it's over?" Paige wondered. "Whether it worked?"

Piper shrugged. "If they try to kill us, it didn't work!"

Meanwhile the Jenkinses were lost in their separate visions.

Vision Christy observed her younger self as she was kidnapped from her loving family, saw the anguish in her younger sister's and parents' faces. She saw that the members of the Triad were the top servants of the Source of All Evil, the one who had conceived the plot to make her the key to unlocking Billie's power while destroying the Charmed Ones by having them vanquish witches. She also saw how the Charmed Ones had saved innocents many times in the past years. She felt their amazement at finding their powers, their joy at understanding their destiny, their triumph at destroying the Source, Gideon, the Avatars, Zankou, but also the pain of losing Prue, of vanquishing Cole, of watching Chris die, of having Leo first turned into an Elder, then becoming an Avatar to save Piper's life before being tortured by the Elders for saving the world from his fellow Avatars, feeling the sisters' disgust with the Elders. She finally realized how much of their lives was sacrificed for the cause of good. She finally understood how insidiously evil the Source's plan was and how she had been brainwashed by the Triad into following it.

Meanwhile Vision Billie saw the pain of the young Halliwell sisters at losing their mother, their grandmother, their big sister. She watched them gain their powers, find Paige, find love. She again experienced the loss of her own big sister--saw her kidnapped, tormented, corrupted into believing that her kidnappers were good and the Charmed Ones evil. She saw the Charmed Ones as they passed the years, vanquishing evil, putting their own lives on hold as they battled on, protecting and saving the innocent and the good. Finally, she realized that she held an ultimate power that could–and potentially had been–corrupted by the Triad's evil plan.

With a start both girls woke up.

"Ah, you're with us again," Piper smiled. "How do you feel?"

Christy roared. "How dare you trap us!" and the crystal cage sparked as she tried to escape.

Paige turned to Phoebe and whispered, "I don't think it helped."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Billie shook her head, as if to rid it from the remnants of the more unpleasant parts of the vision. "What happened?" she demanded. "What did you do to us?"

"They drugged us and cast a spell over us." Christy snarled, still confused over her vision

Phoebe shook her head. "No, we didn't. We simply let you see the truth for yourselves. We admit, that, yes, we may get a bit tired and lazy sometimes with the protecting the innocent and working for good."

"But you see, we have to try to have normal lives." Piper tried to explain. "If we keep ourselves separate from everyday life and just hide away, living like hermits, working for good, we'll lose touch with the very people we're meant to protect. So we have to keep aiming for living normal lives, with everyday issues, like everyone else."

"We did try to turn our backs on magic," Paige admitted. "But we couldn't do it. It felt wrong and we weren't happy. It's why we came back. We learned that we can't stop our destiny. It's as much a part of our lives as breathing."

Billie looked at them. truth finally dawning on her. "I understand," she admitted. "It was an evil plan, to use our powers to try to make you do evil. I'm sorry." She turned to Christy. "Do you understand? They're not evil. We've been manipulated into doing evil ourselves and by doing evil, make them do evil, too."

Christy scowled. 'How can we trust anything now? How do we know who has manipulated us? Is it them or the Triad?"

"The proof is in the pudding," Piper pointed out. "Look who killed your parents."

Christy felt the memories and the vision details crowd her mind. But one thing stood out. The deliberate murder of her parents. Piper was right. The Triad had done that, so she wouldn't become good. In her heart she knew who was the greater evil. She felt Billie beside her, holding her up and realized that she'd partially collapsed back onto the floor.

Billie turned to the sisters. "You have to stop us, stop the plan that the Triad started."

Piper nodded. "We will--right now."

Christy nodded, "Yes, you must," and she put her arms around Billie and hugged her close. She saw the sisters raise their hands. She heard them begin chanting and closed her eyes, scared to see her final moments on earth. She felt Billie tighten her arms around her as she too prepared for the end.

There was a flash as the potion bottles breached the crystal cage and searing, burning pain.

Billie looked up. She saw the sisters standing over them. She felt Christy move and look up. "Um…are we…" she hesitated. "Can you see us?"

Paige smiled. "Of course we can!"

"Aren't we dead?" Billie blurted, bewildered.

"We should be," Christy said, puzzled. "We've been vanquished."

Paige laughed. "Of course you're not dead!"

"You know," Piper pointed out with a knowing look, "if we killed mortals, that's illegal."

"We never intended to kill you," Phoebe smiled. "Just make you safe."

"Safe?" Both Billie and Christy looked totally baffled.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Paige nodded. "Safe from the Triad and others who might try to use your powers for evil. We used a power stripping spell, with some extra stuff thrown in," she explained.

"We've got lots of experience with that sort of stuff," Phoebe added.

Piper nodded. "So now we have no reason to fight each other; there's no evil master plan that can be completed; you two are safe from the Triad and so are we, and we're all happy and can get on with our lives."

'You're letting us go?' asked Christy, astounded.

Paige shrugged. "Well, why shouldn't we? Just because we work on the side of good, and we need to protect the world and innocents and stuff, doesn't mean to say that we need to follow all the 'pre-ordained destiny plans'," and she rolled her eyes.

"And besides," Piper added with a smile. "all the useless Elders said is we had to battle you, not that we actually had to vanquish you."

Paige moved a crystal, letting let them out the cage.

"Go on," Phoebe suggested. "Try your power."

Billie screwed up her face in concentration. Nothing happened. A smile crossed her face. 'So–really? We just lose our powers, don't carry out the evil plan and things will be fine?"

"Well," Paige admitted, "it might take a while to get used to not having powers, but you have all your other skills, a normal life to lead and a sister to get to know," and she smiled at her own sisters.

"And you showed us that we need to make more time for our other work, our true work," Phoebe added. "Our destiny working to protect innocents."

Piper nodded. "We will. Thanks to the time you gave us to recharge, we're back, we're really back. We'll find a way to have our lives and help innocents, too. I'm not sure how, but we will. Thanks for that!"

Both sets of sisters hugged each other and then the Jenkinses finally left. The Halliwells went into the living room and flopped down, exhausted but happy.

Piper smiled. "Man, that felt good! I'd forgotten how good helping people felt!"

Phoebe nodded. "It most definitely did. We should really start doing that more," and Paige smiled, happily, knowing that her sisters had truly learned their lessons.

Piper also nodded. "We will. Even if we don't get Leo back, that's what we're going to do--start using our powers to help people, the way our powers are supposed to be used."

At that exact moment, the Angel of Destiny appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Congratulations, all of you!" she smiled. "That is the lesson you were meant to learn, the lesson that will prevent that world that Christopher saw from happening. He's gone back to a much better world, where his whole family is alive and good. And to be sure that you'll remember that lesson and his world won't change again..." and Leo appeared, as the Angel disappeared.

Piper ran to Leo and hugged him tightly while Leo hugged her back, "I love you!" she whispered. "So very much! And, guess what! We're going to start using our powers to find and save innocents again. And we're going to find those ex-bosses of yours and talk them into giving your wings back. We could help innocents the most when you had those wings," and Leo's face lit up in a smile.

Even as Piper spoke, Sandra the Elder orbed in. "No need to do that, Piper," she told her. "We've watched what happened and are very pleased to have the Charmed Ones back on track." She waved her hand at Leo and a bright glow shone from his body, as for just a second, they could see his wings fluttering behind him. "Welcome back, Leo!"

Then Sandra turned to smile at Piper. "And you'll never have to worry about him becoming an Elder--we now know that being whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and their families is Leo's highest destiny--his _only_ destiny!" and even as Piper and Leo tried to thank her, she orbed out.

"Thank you," Leo whispered to Piper. "Thank you for giving me back my wings, my life! I love you so much!" and taking her mouth in a deep kiss, he led her out of the living room and towards the stairs and their room.

After watching them leave, smiles on their faces, Paige turned to Phoebe. "I've gotta get back to Henry. I've got a little something to tell him!" and as Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise, Paige orbed out.

Even as Phoebe began thinking about heading back for her loft, Coop showed up. "Are you ready for love?" he asked.

She nodded. While watching Piper and Leo, she'd been thinking about it, and putting it all together. "Yes, I am. I know who my soulmate is, the one who knows me better than anyone else, someone who loves me for who I am despite my faults and who I will always love with all my heart." Coop smiled in delight. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry. His name's not Coop!"

His face dropped. "It's not?"

"No. It took me awhile to put it together. We were kinda busy. But I've got it now. There are a lot of cupids--why would your name just be Coop, short for Cupid. That's not your real name, is it?"

"No," he admitted. "It's not."

"Why are you really here?"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and replied to this fic! All of your comments really mean a lot to me! So for all of you, here's the finale of "Morality STILL Bites". For those of you who recognize it as a rewrite of the ending of my "The Warren Curse"--my personal favorite of my fanfics along with "My Sister's Dying"--you're absolutely right! Those who haven't read any of those, if you like this one, I hope you decide to give them a try! _

**CHAPTER NINE**

Coop shrugged and very seriously told her. "For the exact reason that I told you. To help you find love. The Elders made me a cupid, saying that if I could help you find love, then I'd be free."

"Well, then you should be free, because I've found it--Cole! You're the one I've always loved! I always have and always will. Now I know that although all those guys I've had since you left satisfied my body, you're the only one who satisfied my soul."

And with that, Coop turned back into Cole Turner! Phoebe's face broke into a huge, beautiful smile. Cole hugged her tight as he began waltzing her around the room, dancing to music only they could hear. Phoebe threw back her head and laughed, joyful, free.

As Phoebe and Cole continued spinning around the room, they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the sounds of materialization. Nor did they see two ghosts appear on the stairs, watching, smiling in approval.

Then there was more materialization and the ghosts of Penny and Patty Halliwell smiled as the ghost of Prue Halliwell appeared between them. She smiled back at her mother and grandmother; and then they all turned to smile at Phoebe and Cole, watching them as the pair whirled around the room, their faces alight with love.

Meanwhile, Paige was walking arm-in-arm with Henry in beautiful Golden Gate Park. She turned to look at him. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're going to be a daddy soon!"

"PAIGE!" and with that he kissed her passionately, while she kissed him back just as passionately. Up on the Bridge, three ghosts watched and smiled.

Later, Piper and Leo went over to Victor's to retrieve their sons. Victor was both shocked and thrilled to find out that Leo was back, and was actually happy to find out that he had his wings back, knowing that once more he'd be able to help protect Victor's daughters and grandsons. Then while Piper told Victor all about "the ultimate battle", Leo had to hurry into the next room,

Looking up, expecting their grandfather, both Wyatt and Chris screamed in delight to see their dad. Wyatt ran and jumped and hugged his dad, then Leo carried him to the playpen, where he picked up Chris, who hugged his daddy as tightly as he could, while Leo hugged his sons as tightly as he could, tears in his eyes. When Victor and Piper came to the door, this was the beautiful sight that greeted them. Piper went over to hug her family, then after waving to Victor, Leo happily orbed them all home.

Later, Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching their sons, who were sitting on the floor playing with some toys. Leo had his arm around his wife, his hand playing with her hair, a happy, content smile on his face. Not too far behind them, three ghosts watched and smiled.

Suddenly Wyatt used his powers to orb Chris' teddy-bear into his own arms. Chris began to cry.

"Wyatt, no!" cried Piper. "You do not use powers to help yourself out! You use them to help others!" and Leo nodded.

Little Wyatt thought about it for a few seconds, then orbed the teddy-bear back to Chris. Chris hugged his teddy-bear and thanked his brother.

Suddenly little Chris looked up and smiled broadly. Waving his little arm, he showed off his own powers for the very first time by TKing his teddy-bear towards the ghosts. Of course, it went right through them, but all three ghosts smiled back at him.

The ghost of Prue knelt down and motioned to her nephew. Chris stood up and began toddling towards the ghosts. Piper, thinking that he was going after his teddy-bear, motioned to Wyatt to go get his brother. While Wyatt went after Chris, Piper and Leo sneaked in a few deep, passionate kisses, totally missing their sons waving at three ghosts, who waved back.

Not too long afterwards, the sun began to set over San Francisco, making the Halliwell Manor seem to turn gold. The front door was open, and in its doorway stood the ghosts of three generations of Halliwells. The ghost of Prue, standing in the middle, turned her head to smile questioningly, first at the ghost of her grandmother and then at the ghost of her mother. They nodded, large smiles on their faces. Grinning, the ghost of Prue Halliwell waved her hand.

The front door closed.

**THE END**


End file.
